Terrinoth
The kingdom of Terrinoth has stood for more than thirteen centuries, surviving three Darknesses. It is a land of contradictions—beauty and horror, joy and tragedy, splendor and ruin. Since the time of King Daqan himself, Terrinoth has been largely ruled by a Council of Barons. In these times, only twelve barons attend the council, for the thirteenth barony was lost over a millennium ago in the treachery of Waiqar. Despite this, the gathering of the twelve Daqan Lords is still often called the “Council of Thirteen,” whether out of respect for King Daqan or as a reminder of the cost of betrayal. Although the barons rule their baronies, they do not hold such control over the renowned Free Cities of Terrinoth. Whether a Free City lies within the borders of a barony or in unclaimed land, it holds no fealty to any baron. Yet, the Free Cities are a part of Terrinoth, and are subject to the rule of the Council of Thirteen. This has led to no shortage of friction throughout the centuries, and many barons have tried to curb the independence of the Free Cities, particularly those barons whose lands encircle one. In many ways, the Free Cities are the true lifeblood of Terrinoth. Many of the baronies stagnate, held back by generations of tradition, ancient treaties, and rigid laws subject only to the whims of the current baron. The Free Cities, though, possess a greater agility, the ability to adapt to changes in trade, to absorb the best influences of travelers. The Free Cities are generally governed by councils, boards, or other such magisterial bodies. Regardless of how these leaders are appointed, the need for compromise leads to gradual, stable changes in the cities. Conversely, an individual baron has the authority to paralyze their lands in old customs, or to plunge them into poverty with an ill-conceived declaration. This is not to say that the Daqan Lords are tyrants; on the contrary, most are fair and just rulers, their worst impulses tempered by their fellow councilors. While there have been exceptions throughout history—some quite notable—most barons have been, and continue to be, capable leaders. Some excel in matters of military strategy, while others are consummate orators, and often they have secured the welfare of their lands through machinations and intrigues. A rare few have even undertaken study of the magical arts, whether to capitalize on runebound shards that come into their possession or to hone their personal magical talents. Regardless of the approach, the barons act in the best interests of their baronies and of Terrinoth as a whole—how else could a kingdom survive more than a thousand years without its king? Somewhat contradictorily, it is the same barons who prioritize their own lands who must also govern the entire kingdom through their annual gathering at the Citadel. Unsurprisingly, these councils involve a great deal of politicking and compromise, but ultimately serve to protect Terrinoth. Each baron further takes up this responsibility in their own lands, through rangers, militias, knights, and a variety of other guardians and warriors. The Citadel strives to coordinates these efforts, maintaining order and protecting against the monsters that roam the countryside during peacetime, and rallying armies fielded from the baronies in times of war. Despite all this politicking—and despite the centuries of relative peace—Terrinoth is a largely wild place. No more than an arrow’s flight from the castle turrets and town palisades lie ancient ruins, lost catacombs, mysterious caves, and countless more such monuments of a glorious past, and mystical places unseen by Human eyes. Southern Terrinoth Southern Terrinoth is marked most notably by a great mountain chain aptly named the Mountains of Despair. Storms roll off these imposing peaks in roiling waves, often accompanied by creatures awoken during the turmoil. These natural and unnatural dangers have harried the residents of Southern Terrinoth for generations, molding a vigilant and resilient people. The inhabitants are always vigilant against the dangers of the wild places, yet they also admire the natural beauty of the Velvet Plains and the Gardens of Tarn. Several Free Cities lie within the commonly accepted bounds of Southern Terrinoth, including Riverwatch, Tamalir, Vynelvale, and Dawnsmoor. Of course, strict cartography means little for the governance of those cities; alliances and cooperation between the cities and the baronies are not uncommon, but the citizens of the Free Cities are as proud of their independence as of their heritage as part of Terrinoth. Despite the nearby military presence of Riverwatch and its famed riders, the Smokeblue Hills and Mountains of Despair have long served as a gathering place for sorcerous cults, dragon-worshippers, and other servants of darkness. In recent years, the disturbing accounts of strange happenings in the mountains have grown in frequency. Scouts report dragon hybrids lurking in the scattered ruins, in greater numbers than have been seen since the end of the Dragon Wars, while small villages in the foothills and shadow of the mountains suffer from strange maladies and disappearances. Peace mostly reigns in the other areas of Southern Terrinoth, in large part due to its strong internal policing. Blackthorn Grove, though, stands out as a particularly lawless, dangerous place for Humans. Ostensibly a part of the Aymhelin, it is said to be haven for all manner of outcasts and fugitives. Witches and bandits often make their homes amongst the many knotty glades of Blackthorn, and strange, shambling monstrosities patrol the lower forest levels in search of easy prey. Some claim to have caught glimpses pair of mighty Elven towers breaking up the foliage, but attempts to study them further are always met with a warning volley of arrows. Despite the threats lurking in the wilderness, the region has been a hub of trade for centuries, and this continues even in these increasingly troubled times—in no small part due to the presence of the Free Cities. These great settlements draw traders, nobles, artists, and travelers of all stripes from across Terrinoth and beyond, bringing with them a seemingly endless array of rare and exotic goods, and no shortage of coin. The people of Southern Terrinoth have long accepted coins of near any origin, so long as the metal is true. Far to the southeast, the grandest cathedral to Kellos in all of Mennara can be found in the Free City of Vynelvale. This great center of worship draws pilgrims from across Southern Terrinoth and beyond, and is the source of no little envy on the part of the neighboring barons. Beyond the forest, multiple fortresses, from Skydown on to Sundergard, and even further down to Wreathcut provide a network of relatively well-kept roads that provide a degree of safety and security for travelers on their way to one of the other southern trade cities. Of course, the riders and watchmen of the Daqan Lords and the Free Cities are too few to safeguard the dozens of leagues of roadways and wilderness stretching between bastions of civilization; those nobles and merchants who can afford it generally provide their own protection. To the West, Southern Terrinoth borders the empire of Lorimor. Migrants and traders from Lorimor or the Torue Albes arrive in Dawnsmoor by boat before traveling overland to their destination. The Lorim’s Gate Mountains and the badlands of the Traitor’s Wastes—perhaps in combination with some lasting memories of Lorimor’s founders—prevent much in the way of overland trade. Scattered communities along the coast often fall prey to pirates and longboat raiders in search of slaves and supplies, while the interior is largely uninhabited badlands. Trast, the Gateway to Terrinoth The Barony of Trast is located east of the Lorim’s Gate Mountains, and its lands extend to the borders of the Tanglewood. Its proximity to the Aymhelin, and to Summersong specifically, have resulted in greater interaction between its residents and the Latari Elves than most Humans of Terrinoth have experienced— not all of it friendly. Trast draws its wealth from silver and iron mines in the foothills of the mountains, and its people do some limited hunting and logging within the outskirts of the Tanglewood, although many claim the forest is haunted by werewolves. As of late, the Latari Elves have been more active—or at least more visible to Humans. Their scouting parties have been spotted emerging from the northern edges of the forest with greater frequency. While fearful peasants blame the Elves for a number of attacks on isolated farmsteads, belligerent nobles rail against this encroachment on Trastian lands. Baron Rault can easily reject the fears of peasants, but cannot ignore aristocratic saber-rattling when it arises. The baron rules from his seat at Castle Artrast. Rault is a just man, but quick to take offense at any perceived sleight to his honor. Visitors do well not to insult his hospitality, even when circumstances might better preclude proper etiquette. The barony's population (both commoner and nobility) is split between two distinct opinions on the Baron. One faction views Rault as a weak leader, too ready to acquiesce to the demands of Latari and Lorimor envoys. Others, however, criticize his heavy-handed approach to treating with the Elves, arguing that his unnecessary provocation risks war with the forest denizens. Agitators on both sides seek to sway the baron. Some folk also whisper of a conspiracy to unseat Rault—although nobody knows for sure which side, if any, the plotters side with. In the foothills of Lorim’s Gate, ancient menhirs rise from the tops of a rough circle of earthen mounds. It is said that twice a year, adherents of forbidden beliefs gather in this spot to commune with unknowable entities, in a ceremony led by dark and twisted priests. Baron Rault has expressed some interest in discovering the truth of these rumors and halting the perpetrators if so, but the isolated nature of the location prevents any sort of routine patrol. Otrin, the Vigilant Land The Barony of Otrin begins just northwest of Riverwatch and extends to the Blackwing Swamp in the north, and as far east as Riverwatch. The people of Otrin cultivate rich farmland on the Velvet Plains and respectfully gather rare herbs from the Gardens of Tarn—under law of the barony, to fell a tree in that sacred forest is punishable by death. Otrin's lands abut the Mountains of Despair, which cast a long shadow over the barony. Officially, Baron Trevalyan could lay claim to parts of that gloomy range and the mineral deposits that doubtless lie within, though his ancestors learned long ago that no good comes from those stormwracked peaks. By tradition, the baron protects the people of Otrin and surrounding lands from the dangers of the mountains. Skydown, the ancestral home of Otrin’s baron, is not situated at the foot of the mountains as a defensive position against other baronies, as one might suspect of such a fortified castle, but as a bulwark against the creatures of the foothills and heights. Trevalyan lives in constant vigilance for threats descending from the mountain, and hosts aspiring Knights of the Citadel, who hunt manticores or other monsters in the mountains to prove their worth. In recent times, foul creatures and fierce beasts have descended from the mountain even more brazenly and regularly. To the chagrin of some Knights of the Citadel, Baron Trevalyan has begun to enlist the aid of traveling adventurers for expeditions to track down specific beasts or launch preemptive strikes against the mountain denizens more generally. Some believe the monsters may in fact be fleeing the near-constant storms of the mountains, which have grown in severity and even frequency in recent years. Despite this, knowledgeable folk continue to dismiss tales of an ancient and powerful sorcerer who dwells in the mountains and commands the elements as just that—mere stories. Across the plains is the unusual range known as Mennara’s Teeth. Though the mountains cover a relatively small area, they pierce high into the sky, sharp and narrow, like the fangs of a great beast. It is said that dragons come to these mountains when they feel their life’s end drawing close, and most people avoid the foothills for fear of encountering such a monster. Still, stories persist of the Cave of Wonders, said to lie somewhere amid the dagger-like slopes. Few who seek the cave ever return, and those who do come back changed—strangely serene, yet distant from their old lives, and unwilling to speak of their experience. Frest, Barony of the Usurped Throne Frest is unique among the baronies, in that it is ruled not by a hereditary noble, but by a first-generation baroness. Some decades ago, Baroness Harriet the Willful was a simple carpenter. When the baroness of that time abruptly abdicated, though, Frest was thrown into chaos that affected the peasantry most of all. Harriet ended this by uniting her fellow peasants against the bickering nobles and assuming leadership. Since her appointment as baroness by the will of the people, Harriet has ruled magnanimously from Aerendor Keep. The farmers keep what they like and profit from the rest, and Frest has the lowest taxes in all Terrinoth. The people till the fields and hunt and gather from the serene Applewood Forest. All know to avoid the Bloodwood on the eastern edge of the barony, and very few people have fallen victim to the vengeful Elves of that forest in recent years. The other barons did not take Harriet's rise to power well, and went to war with Frest. The war raged for years until she was finally accepted as a member of the Council of Thirteen— mostly due to the fact the war wasn't going well for the other barons. Even today, the barons fear that their own people might follow in the footsteps of Frest. As Harriet ages and there is talk of succession, the other barons discuss the matter once more. Some fear that should Harriet’s daughter succeed her and establishes a line, legitimizing her rule and nobility, other commoners may follow this precedent and seek to ennoble themselves, or even remove the barons from power. Still, the barons know that to move openly against Harriet risks another war, or worse—inciting revolt among the peasants of other baronies. Instead, they seek other ways to remove the “interloper” and her family from power. Baroness Magrit of Dhernas and Baron Gillian of Cailn have begun to quietly seek out any information that might turn the people of Frest against their ruler. Eastern Terrinoth Eastern Terrinoth is a stoic land, in many ways out of necessity. Protected by a natural border of mountain ranges, eastern Terrinoth is divided between central lands and those closer to their eastern neighbor, the Charg’r Wastes. Although the jagged peaks of the Dunwarr Mountains’ southern range provide reassurance of Terrinoth’s safety, they can also be seen as one more wall closing in—a reminder that there can be no retreat from the struggle to maintain civilization. Eastern Terrinoth’s interior lands are characterized by rolling hills dominated by the extensive heights of the Broken Crags. The most populous area of the region is the valley that cuts through the center of the range, where numerous fishing villages dot the banks of the River of Sleep. Much of the remaining territory is heavily forested and remains unsettled, with the Hanging Woods to the west and Whispering Forest to the east. Many dark rumors surround the extensive wood known as the Whispering Forest, yet nearby communities have little choice but to rely on it for game and timber. Further east lie the Borderlands, a desolate stretch of land beginning at the southern edge of the Dunwarr Mountains. This unpalatable area serves as a woefully narrow boundary between Terrinoth and the Ru. Though the threat of the Uthuk Y'llan is long since passed, the Ru remains an ill-omened and feared place, uninhabitable save for vicious and monstrous beasts. Several small keeps and outposts maintain a watch over the borderlands under order of the Citadel. This bleak landscape lies always on the horizon, and the people of Eastern Terrinoth prefer to instead turn their gaze to the placid waters of Echo Lake or the hills of the Jade Glen. Not more than an hour’s march from Castle Kellar is a strange landmark, known by the ancient name Orrush Khatak, but generally called the Gate of the Furnace. It is a great arch of blood red rock, large enough for more than 400 soldiers to march under shoulder to shoulder. Perhaps a natural formation once seen as a good luck charm for departing armies, or perhaps carved for a part in some ancient magical ritual, no one can now say; the arch is another mystery in a land already full of the same. When the wind blows, one need not strain to hear anguished cries, but few would admit them to be anything more than a trick of the breeze whipping against the stone. Beyond the Orrush Khatak runs a long, wide river, the Lothan. Hernfar Isle rests at the point where the river is at its widest, the furthest eastern outpost of the Daqan Lords. Recruits to the Kell militia often joke that their commanders are the harshest in all Terrinoth, for insubordination is punished with an assignment to the garrison at Hernfar Keep. Hernfar Isle is deceptively unremarkable. It has little to distinguish itself from any other common river island, save its proximity to the Ru Steppes. One walking through Hernfar offers little of interest—a few vermin, some light birdsong on the breeze—but it is this very semblance of calm that keeps the garrison on edge. Those posted on Hernfar soon find that shadows seem longer, or seem to flicker strangely in the light, and no few soldiers have tales of luminescent eyes staring from across the water. What these eyes belong to, none could say, and they seldom remain long. The knowledge that the river and the low foothills of the badlands are all that separate them from the Darklands does little to assuage the soldiers of the watch. Some say that on nights when the moon is heavy and red, a cacophony of howls and screams rises across the water, and few can confidently say these are merely the calls of animals. Category:Location